


*Resistance is Futile*

by LokiLover14



Series: Dirty Dreams [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Matchmaker Chris, Might be some Fluff, Sebastian feels, These two idiots need their heads knocking together, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sebastian are friends, have been for a few years, but what happens when those feelings change for both of you, but either one of you is unsure of the other, what should you do............?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I won't explain how this one came to me, as i don't want to bore you with details, but come on who could resist if you found out he liked you more than as a friend *wink* 
> 
> Unbeta'd for the moment, so i'll try to catch anything i might have missed.
> 
> Oh and yes i used a Star Trek reference as the title, (don't sue me i have nothing) i found it fitting, it is Sebastian after all :D

It happened one night when you were cooking the both of you dinner, you're dancing to music playing in the kitchen while you chop up ingredients for your stir fry, when you look up to see Sebastian smiling at you with that cheeky smile, you smile back and carry on with your preparation, oblivious to his eyes roaming down your body as you turn around and put the ingredients in to the saucepan.

You've seen him look at you differently a few times for a while now, but you've shrugged it off, your feelings for him have changed over the last year, but you push it down and put it away as you keep thinking there is no way he could feel the same, plus you're not eager to spoil the friendship you have, if he doesn't feel the same way.

He sits at the counter watching you cook, and you open a beer placing it in front of him, you're still swaying your hips to the music, you can't sing to save your life but that doesn't stop you from mouthing the words, " Hope your hungry Sebby" you say as you turn around to take two plates out of the cupboard, causing you to bend down slightly, when you stand back up your eyes meet his eyes, "What?" you ask.

"Nothing" he replies with a chuckle 

The sizzle of pan breaks your stare off and you quickly attend to the food before it ends up getting over cooked, dishing it out when its cooked alongside the other food already on the plates placing it in front of him, walking round to the seat next to him to and sitting down with your own plate ready to eat.

He digs in and compliments your cooking after a few mouthfuls, and you make conversation as you eat but also catch Sebastian looking every once in while at your lips as you eat, again you just shrug it off and carry on.

Later on after moving to the lounge, a few more beers, and a movie later, conversation between the two of you becomes a bit more than your usual.

"So any new prospects on the horizon?" Sebastian asks

"None worth mentioning" you reply shrugging

"Seriously? come on..." he asks

Its true that you have always had attracted attention from men, others that included other male friends that you have, but have never acted upon.

What he says next is what gets you thinking, and its not exactly subtle, more like a hint, or even to test the waters a little maybe, your not entirely sure. 

"So your telling me that in all the time i've known you, that none of your friends have wanted to move beyond friendship" he enquires 

You just shake your head in reply as you play with the label on your beer bottle and when you look up you see Sebastian looking at you, running his tongue over his bottom lip, that never used to affect you before but since your feelings changed for him, it always leaves you thinking what other things he could do to you with it. Your eyes move back up to his, but you look away feeling a little uncomfortable and moving in you seat. 

"Why does it matter anyway, it's mostly been one sided if they had, and even if i had felt the same i'm not exactly gonna rush in head long and ruin years of friendship" you say 

The subject is dropped after that and the night continues on as it usually does when you hang out each week, you both take turns to cook, though Sebastian always says you're the better one you disagree, more beers and another movie a comedy this time compared to the action movie the first one was, you're both in fits of laughter on the sofa as you watch "The Heat", and at some point during the 3rd movie you have fallen asleep, and don't feel the stroking of Sebastian's fingers through your hair as he watches you sleep.

A few nights later you are out at a bar with friends and co stars of Sebastian's, who you've been considered a part of the circle since you've known him. You're sitting there when you feel someone sit down next to you, it jostles you breaking your thoughts, and you look up to see Chris Evans sitting there, smiling at you. "Hey (Y/N) you ok?" he ask's.

"Yeah just thinking" you reply and smile back

Noticing a far away look in your eyes, he enquires further. "Can i ask what exactly you look worried, i'm here to listen ok, if you need someone to talk to?" He says

You sigh and think for a moment longer, as you've not been able to think of very much else than that last night you spent with Seb, although you feel a little cautious as to whether you should talk about it to Chris as he is Sebastian's friend as well as a fellow actor, but you know you can trust him. You look up at Chris opening your mouth to start speaking but then close it again, that bit of uncertainty sparking in you again.

"(Y/N)" whatever it is, is obviously really bothering you" Chris states

Taking another deep breath you sit up straight and start to talk, "If you're friends with a person, but you've found your feelings towards them have changed, what would you do?" You ask

"Are these recent feelings?" he adds

You shrug, and reply "Yeah"

"Does this person not feel the same way?" Chris ask's

You sigh deeply before replying "That's the thing, I thought it was my imagination at first, but....." you sigh again "i've been noticing things" you add.

You knock back the rest of your beer and place the empty bottle on the table next to you and lean back in your seat, Chris finishes his as well and gestures towards you, "Want another?" he asks as he gets up, "Please" you reply.

As he walks away, you look around as you wait for Chris to return, you spot Mackie chatting not far from you with Sebastian, and you watch them both, your eyes looking over Seb, as he runs a hand through his hair, wishing you could do that yourself, before quickly looking away when Chris returns sitting down next to you and handing you your drink.

"Thanks" you say as you take it from him and chug a mouthful down.

"So what things have you been noticing?" he asks 

"The way he looks at my mouth sometimes" you reply "the way he watches me." 

"And its got you thinking that either its your imagination or maybe he's feels the same way?" Chris asks

"It feels so confusing sometimes" you say with a sigh. 

"When was the last time this happened?" he asks "A couple of nights ago when we hung out together, but......" you say. 

"But" Chris prompts you to continue "but if it wasn't just that i would of shrugged it off as i usually do and not thought anything of it, but it was something that he said, and the way he said it that's what has me confused". you reply

When you look up at Chris, you can see slight worry on his face, "Okay, what did he say?" he asks

"He asked me if any of my other friends have ever wanted to move beyond friendship."you reply

"He'd never asked you anything like that before? Chris enquires 

You shake your head in reply, "I asked him when i noticed him looking the last time and he made it out to be nothing, should i do anything or just let it go, Chris i really don't know here" you state.

Chugging down another mouthful, you lean your head back on the seat, before looking around the bar again, and looking back at Chris, hoping for some advice.

"Well..........." He starts to say, before he's interrupted by Mackie and Seb joining you.

"Hey guys" Mackie says 

"Hey Anthony" you reply and smile at Sebastian who sits opposite you, "So what you been talking about?" Sebastian asks

Chris looks at Sebastian then back at you before replying, " Oh just general chit chat" he says 

"Oh really" Mackie replies, "Cause when i looked over here earlier it looked like you were deep in some serious conversation hmmmm" he adds 

You start to feel a little uneasy when he says that, and you go to get up, "I'm gonna go get some air guys, back in a bit ok" you say and smile as you place your beer on the table and get up.

The smile on Sebastian's face falters a little as he watches you leave, his eyes looking over you as you walk further away, Chris watches Sebastian watching you, and finishes his drink in one big gulp.

"Was it something i said?" Mackie asks, looking at Sebastian then at Chris.

"Naaaa I think she just has a lot on her mind that's all, i wouldn't think anything of it" he says "I'm gonna go and see if she's ok" Chris says as he gets up.

You are just finishing your cigarette when Chris finds you, and you smile at him when he walks up to you, "Sorry for leaving like that i felt a bit stifled, and had to get out of there" you say.

"It's fine", gives me chance to finish what i was gonna say before they came back" Chris replies 

"Oh which was......" you ask.

"It sounds to me like that person was trying to subtly test the water by asking you that question" he replies "Which means his feelings have changed to and that was his way of trying to find out." he adds 

"Then i'm screwed" you reply bringing your hand to your forehead.

"Why?" Chris asks 

"Because i'm faced with an impossible choice that's why" you say "I don't act on it, and end up with a 'what if' regret for the rest of my life, or I take a chance and possibly loose a good friend".

Chris sighs, pondering for a second before speaking, "(Y/N) can i ask you something?"

"Okay" you reply.

"What are you really afraid of here?" he asks

"Everything" you say in a low voice as you lower your head to look down. 

Chris surprises you by hugging you, and you wrap your arms around him, "I've never been friends with an ex, and what if it doesn't work out then i've lost an amazing friend" you say.

Chris rubs your back, before releasing you from the hug and looking at you.

"Is this friend Sebastian?" he asks 

"Yeah" you reply, feeling a little lighter, for admitting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's Chapter 2, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, i've re wrote it a few times but if i kept doing it, it wouldn't get published. 
> 
> The description of the the mirrors in front of the treadmills in this chapter, i took from the Gym i used to work out in.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Chris ask's "I think Mackie took your leaving as he'd said something to upset you" he adds

"Aww" you say with a chuckle

You both make your way back inside, and when Seb see's you his face lights up with a beaming smile as you sit back down, your night continues on in conversation, laughing and drinking, unaware that Chris with a smile on his face is formulating a plan of his own to get you both to admit your feelings for each other.

**A Few Days Later**

Chris and Seb have met up for a few drinks, and are talking about random stuff when Chris comes out and says "I think you two would be good together y'know" Chris says

Hearing this Sebastian splutters a little after taking a chug of his drink, "What?" he asks

"Oh come on Seb" Chris says "I've seen the way you look at (Y/N), the way you watch her, you light up when she's around" he adds

Sebastian coughs to clear his throat before speaking "What gave me away?" He asks.

I noticed the other night when we were all out, when she went to get some air, the way you were watching her, you weren't as subtle as you thought, especially when you talk about her". Chris chuckles

Sebastian runs his hand through his hair then scratches the back of his head, chuckling.

"I think it's nice, you both have a lot in common with each other" He says "Are you gonna tell her?" he asks.

"I don't know, she might not feel the same way" Seb answers as he places another beer in front of Chris.

"Just don't wait to long to tell her, you might end up missing your window, so don't" Chris says looking up to see Sebastian has a grin on his face "What?" he asks

"Did you just go quote one of your scenes from the movie to me?" Sebastian grins "You sure you're not really Steve Rogers? " he adds

Chris smiles "Just think about it though ok?" he asks and see's Sebastian nod back.

The next day, after a text from Chris asking if you wanted to come for a workout at the gym, you texted back your reply. At the gym you are on the treadmill, Chris and Seb are over by the weights.

The Treadmills in the gym are in front of full length mirrors, so when you look in them you can see both men not that far away from you, and spotting each other in their workouts.

You try not to let your eyes keep drifting over to them and watching Seb and the way his muscles contract as he moves its very distracting, and in an attempt to take your mind off it, you turn up the speed on the treadmill, and try to concentrate on the music playing through your earphones.

 

Chris finishes his next set and gets up to switch places, when he glances at Sebastian who's gaze keeps flitting over towards you, Chris chuckles and Sebastian looks away and back to Chris "What?" he asks

Wiping the sweat off his brow Chris picks up his water bottle, shaking his head as he takes a drink, before he replies. "Awww man. you've got it bad" he says.

Seb then does his next set and gets up to grab his bottle, when Chris places a hand on his shoulder, "Just tell her how you feel" he says

Sebastian shakes his head, "What if she doesn't feel the same?" He asks Chris 

"You don't know till you try, who's turn is it to cook next?" Chris asks

"It's mine" Sebastian answers 

"Maybe then make it a little more special, flirt a little see how the evening goes" Chris says "Or if you're feeling brave just sit her down and talk to her" he adds

"Hmmm" Seb replies "I don't know"

"Don't know what?" 

Seb and Chris turn around to see you walking up to them, having finished your work out on the treadmill, "Nothing" Sebastian replies, looking at your sweaty form before quickly looking away again. 

You can't help but feel a little awkward as if you've just walked in on something, "Ok well, i'm done, i'm gonna get showered and then i'm gonna go eat, you guys coming?" you ask 

"Yeah I think i'm done, Seb? Chris ask's

"Uh.... I think i'm gonna do one more, i'll catch you guys up ok? he says 

You both nodd and then you make your way to the locker rooms.

"See you out front" you say to Chris before you disappear through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me so much life, and help me along. xxx
> 
> http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, including RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and the Marvel Universe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 for you :D xx
> 
> Again i'd like to thank that friend of mine that helped me, with this (You know who you are) xx <3
> 
> Enjoy!

After showering you and Chris are sitting waiting for your food, the awkward feeling that you interupted something still fresh in your mind. You were pondering on that when Chris spoke, pulling you from your thoughts.

" Hey you ok, something wrong?" he asks

Looking at him you ask "Did i interupt something earlier?, i feel like i walked in on you and Seb, when we were at the gym."

Chris's eyes widen for a second, as he realizes what you mean, before replying, "just guy stuff"

Chris then ask's "Are you ok (Y/N)?

You shrug and take a swig of your drink, as you think of the way Sebastian declined to join you both when you'd finished earlier.

"Is Seb ok?" You ask looking back at Chris.

"You really care about him don't you" Chris replies

You nod again and sigh deeply.

"What was it like working with him on set?" You ask Chris

Chris then starts talking about what it was like working with Sebastian on Captain America The Winter Soldier and how he'd really give it his all on set. He described how hard he had trained for the fight scenes. This encouraged you to say that you think how amazingly he portrayed so much intensity with just his eyes, especially in the scene on the hellicarrier.

You laugh when Chris talks about how much fun they had on set as well, a beaming smile on his face as he describes how he had Sebastian, their stunt doubles James and Sam in fits of laughter acting like a total goofball making fun of himself over nearly dropping the shield a few times or it falling out of his grip while they were filming scenes as his hands gesture about while describing it, you're both laughing so hard that Chris grabs his own boob.

Chris told you about Sebastian splitting his pants when he was on set that they fell down to his knees, throwing his head back with a full belly laugh as he does, and how sometimes you couldn't tell what the look on Sebastian's face was when he had the mask on. You chuckled before going "Awww" when Chris leaned forward and closer to you, you leaned closer to as he told you about when Sebastian was on set with Robert Redford, and how mortified he was that he walked in a fridge.

Chris also told you about Sebastian loosing his footing stumbling when he jumped on to a car in their fight scene, and ended up on his hands and knees, which made you gasp and bring your hand to your mouth when he told you that.

After laughing you no longer felt the awkwardness you did earlier, your food is being brought to the table when Sebastian arrives and walks over to your table to join you, ordering something himself when the server places your food in front of you.

"So what you two been talking about?" he asks when he looks over at you smiling.

You smile back, "Chris was telling me about what it was like on set when you were filming The Winter Soldier" you reply "and that you walked in to a fridge when you were on the set with Robert Redford."

Sebastian chuckles and nods as he sits down next to you.

When all three of you are finished with your food, a little while later listening to Chris and Seb talking, you look at your watch and see the time, and realize you have some errands still to do, before meeting Seb for your meal tonight, you gather your bag and politely excuse yourself. "Sorry to cut short the fun guys, but i have some errands to do so i have to go.

Sebastian moves to let you out of the booth you're sitting in and Chris gets up to hug you, and then you smile at him and Seb before leaving them to continue their conversation.

Its a while later when both of them, still deep in conversation realize that they've lost track of time. "Damn is that the time already" Seb ask's looking at his watch, Chris looks at his watch and seeing what the time is and replies " Wow that went fast".

Sebastian runs his hand through his hair as he thinks, "I'm not gonna have the chance to do anything by the time i get home and start cooking its gonna be late" he says

Chris unsure for a second what Sebastian means till it clicks into place "Tonight is your turn to cook?" he asks Sebastian nods in reply.

They sit there for a few minutes more before an idea comes to mind and he tells Sebastian, "Do it at my place" he says

"What?" Sebastian says

"Have your turn at my place" he says "Its closer for you and I'm going out later so i won't be there, it could be a bit of neutral ground for you, take the pressure off so to speak"

"Thanks man" Seb beamed

"No problem man" Chris smiled "Anything for you bud"

 

You were finishing getting ready for Sebastians turn to cook when you got the text message from him saying to come to Chris's place, and on the way there you couldn't help but think did that mean that Chris would be joining you, that thought stayed in your head as you walked up to the front door and knocked.

A few moments later Sebastian opened the door and smiled, "Hi" he says

"Hi" you reply

You walk in to the house hearing some familiar music , and the smell of cooking filling the air.

You take off your coat and turn around as Seb walks in after you, walking over to the stove to stir the contents of the pan, before walking to the fridge to get the beers he placed in there that he bought earlier for the night, and handing you one.

"Thanks" you say as you take it, your eyes widening as Motley Crue's - Dr Feelgood begins to play, and you start moving to it.

You start dancing to it and smile at Seb when he starts singing the words, you both dance to a few more rock songs that follow before Seb has to stop and pay more attention to finish and serving the food.

When he's finished, he places the plate with the finished meal in front of you, and you see that's its one of your favorite meals, Macaroni and Cheese, with some added extra's.

Crispy bite size pieces of bacon, caramalized onions and crumbled Gorgonzola, all as separate side toppings, your mouth waters at the sight of it, as you prepare to dig in.

"So" you say as Sebastian sits down and start's eating" How come we're here at Chris's instead of your place?" You ask

Sebastian chuckles, and takes another mouthful of his food before answering you, "Uh kinda lost track of time earlier" You see the flustered look on his face as he speaks, and you can't help but think it's cute.

He attempts to say more, but to save him being any more flustered you change the subject.

"How was it filming scenes for The Martian, did it really feel you were a real astronaut, being in the space suit?"

Sebastian then starts telling you about how he always wanted to be one when he was younger and how into astronomy he was when he was a kid and still is, you comment that one of your dreams is to be able to look down on the earth one day, saying it would be a breathtaking site to see, which Seb agrees would be an amazing experience.

It then leads you to start talking about how you find it fascinating that there could be another earth out there, and the closest galaxy to our's is called the Andromeda galaxy, you both continue to talk about it a bit more as you eat your meal.

As Sebastian's cleans up after your meal, you look through his collection of songs on his iphone, looking up and reaching out for the beer as he brings it over, as you take it your fingers graze each others, its just a simple touch but its enough to lock your gazes for a few seconds before you lick your bottom lip and look back to the iphone, you heart racing in your chest.

A little while later, music still playing you and Seb are dancing again having fun and laughing as you dance. When the next song starts you gasp with joy, as the instrumental beginning of Tonight by Def Leppard starts, its one of your favorite songs from them, having grown up listening to their music.

Sebastian seeing the look on your face grins at you, and takes a drink from his beer before placing it down on the side, you look at him and smile back.

_"I don't want to play the waiting game, and drift away leaving an illusion"_

You close your eyes, swaying a little as you listen to the words.

Seeing this Sebastian moves towards you and when you open them again, you see him in front of you, you give him a questioning look which is answered when he holds his hand out to you, understanding now what he's doing you take his hand and step in to him.

You put your hand in his, while your other hand goes round his waist, and rest your head on his shoulder as you both start slowly moving to the music, and listening to the words.

_"Moving to the rhythm of your heartbeat"_

_"I'm wanting, willin, touchin, you we'll be"_

_"Movin to the rhythm of your heartbeat"_

You move your head from his shoulder to look at him, as you continue to move to the song, you didn't think of it till now but the words of this song fit Sebastian so much.

He smiles down at you and you smile back, what happens next feels like a dream.

You continue to gaze at each other as the song plays.

_"Tonight - gimme love with no disguise"_

_"Tonight - i see the fire in your eyes"_

You see his eyes look to your lips and he moves his hands to your waist, and moves your's to around his neck.

You're not sure whats happening but you find your eyes drifting down to his mouth when he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before looking back up in to his eyes.

The next words of the song are also fitting for Sebastian.

_"It's in your eyes, those eyes are where i wanted them"_

_"So give me heart 'n' soul, i'll loose control"_

_"Can't stop my eyes from falling in to fantasy"_

Your heart jumps at those words, and your breath hitches a little, your eyes wander over his face, his beautiful blue eyes, his gorgeous mouth, his chin that you feel an urge to nip at.

When your eyes meet his again, your eyes flit to his lips for a second again, its after the next chorus of the song that it happens.

_"Tonight - Gimme love with no disguise"_

_"Tonight - i see the fire in your eyes_

_"Tonight - I want to win the greatest prize"_

_"Tonight - so right this night could be dynamite"_

Sebastian leans in slowly getting closer and closer to your lips, and as the song finishes his lips are gently touching yours, then pulling back to look at you, before he kisses you again.

You're in shock for seconds before you realize that he's kissing you, Sebastian is kissing YOU!!! and you kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea of what Chris's kitchen might look like i love the open plan of it :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The part i wrote about Chris dropping his shield, i made up as there is no way of knowing it happened for sure, but i took what i wrote from these pics/gif
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
>  Seb tripping during filming and ending up on his hands and knee's 
> 
>  
> 
> The interests of reader that are mentioned in this are actually mine, and something i hope to get a chance to do one day, its so fascinating to me. :D
> 
> The meal mentioned is something i cooked from a recipe i found online, Mac and cheese is so gorgeous, yummmm :D
> 
> I was a rocker from an early age, and i grew up on Def Leppard mainly but i liked other groups to. These songs are actually on my iphone. :D
> 
> Here's the video on the Def Leppard song i mention in the story https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BE88id4sdT8
> 
> And here's the Motley Crue song :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XHcPYorSJw
> 
> Leave a comment maybe if you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm still accepting prompts on my tumblr, for both my Skinny Steve series as well as others so if you have anything you would like to see me write, Stucky, Frostiron, or even Just individual characters, drop in them in my inbox and i'll add them to my growing list xx :D (Look out for the first chapter of my Stucky fic coming up very soon)
> 
> My tumblr >>>http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, including RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and the Marvel Universe.


End file.
